


Earnestly yours

by redinadress



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Naked Cuddling, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redinadress/pseuds/redinadress
Summary: title borrowed from Keaton Henson.inspired by this (http://raskolnikovi.tumblr.com/post/106523122877/keaton-henson-earnestly-yours-x).songs inspired by Tender playlist on spotify.a homage to my ships: Arthur/Ariadne (Inception), Dramione (harry potter universe), Seth/Kate (from dusk till dawn)





	Earnestly yours

rain drops patter down the window. 

tap, tap, tap.

and i can't stop looking at you. sheets covering your back, and i'm tracing the curve of your spine.  
beautiful  
you're so beautiful and sometimes looking at you becomes too much, and it physically aches how much i love you.  
love. love. love.  
yes, i love you. with every beat of my heart. with everything that i am. with every breath that you take. 

the rain continues to patter down,follows by a flash of lightning, and still you're sound asleep. dead to the world. a sigh escapes your lips. 

my knuckles continue its descend, tracing every bump it founds.  
a shiver dances down your back, and for a second i'm afraid of waking you up and breaking this enchanting moment. 

my lips follow my knuckles, kissing every inch i've found. 

with you facing the other way,hands under the pillow. i curve myself to fit you; hands follow yours curving under the pillow, bodies touching over another, a soft whisper as skin glides over another, legs tangle over another under the sheets. and a soft sigh escapes my lips. i burrow myself over your back. 

and i place one last kiss behind your ear, and i whisper a promise to see another day with you tomorrow. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> title borrowed from Keaton Henson.  
> inspired by this (http://raskolnikovi.tumblr.com/post/106523122877/keaton-henson-earnestly-yours-x).  
> songs inspired by Tender playlist on spotify.  
> a homage to my ships: Arthur/Ariadne (Inception), Dramione (harry potter universe), Seth/Kate (from dusk till dawn)


End file.
